Heart felt Heart ache
by Cutie-babe-2k7
Summary: When Starfire leaves Robin, the most unlikely person pulls him from the hell of depression
1. Leave Us

Starfire stared at the rising sun, her hair becoming scrawny and tangled in the wind but for once, she didn't care. The sky was a beautiful periwinkle blue streaked with pink and gold. She hugged her knees to her chest as she heard footsteps trudging towards her.

"What are you doing up so early, Star?" Robin asked lightly, yawning and falling down next to his girlfriend.

The past nine months had been bliss for the young couple but Starfire could feel the cracks in their relationship.

She did not feel the same butterflies in her stomach when she kissed him or any excitement when they went out. Their relationship was stuck in a dead end with no future.

Today, on the anniversary of their first kiss, Starfire was going to stop that never-ending cycle.

"Star?" Robin said, waking her from her reverie.

"Robin… I was just thinking… maybe you and me should… like see other people." Robin looked away from her, down at the crashing waves at the base of the tower.

Suddenly he stood up and began to walk away from Starfire. "I'm sorry." Starfire said, standing up as well. Robin stopped and looked over his shoulder at the rising sun.

"So am I… just go back to Tamaran."

"How did you-?"

"I guessed. See you, Star." He said with forced casualness before disappearing down into the Tower.

Starfire shoulder her bag before soaring into the air and toward the blazing sun.

The emotions Robin had been holding back, crashed down on him so hard he slid down the wall. Tears slid down from behind the mask and he hid his face in his gloved hands.

Why had she left him? What had been done wrong? These thoughts chased each other in an endless circle when suddenly; strong warm arms wrapped around Robin and lifted him to his feet.

Still sobbing his grabbed the forearm. "Star?" He asked, opening his eyes and staring into a pale face.

"Raven?"

"You can't do this here. Is Beast boy sees you, you'll never hear the end of this." The dark teen said lightly.

When they reached his room, Robin collapsed on the bed, pulling Raven with him. "She left…" He sobbed, clutching at her arm.

"Yea… she told me." Robin turned his masked eyes to hers.

"What? She told _you_?"

"She was really worried about the two of you-?"

"If she was that worried she would have sorted it out, not left!" Robin snapped, tears rolling down his cheeks. "She made me loose _everything_!"

Raven stayed silent for a moment, stroking Robin's spiky hair absently. "We're all still here, Robin. You haven't lost everything…" She said in a slightly hurt tone but Robin did not hear it.

All his thoughts of Starfire were washed away as he pulled Raven closed, nuzzling his face into her soft skin. "Are you ok now?" She asked quietly.

"I will be… if you're here." Raven gave him something he had never felt with Starfire. Peace, tranquillity, quiet. Things were always rushed and heading somewhere with Starfire but Robin existed only in that moment there with Raven.

The dark teen sighed deeply before speaking. "I'll always be here. We'll all be here for you." Robin lifted his face to meet her face.

"Why don't you sleep it off?" Robin nodded dumbly and lay back on the bed.

"When I was little, and I couldn't sleep... My mum would come into my room and lay down with me. She'd play with my hair, maybe tell me a story, but really just... just hold me until I'd fall asleep again. And when Dad was home, he'd come in too and sit there and sit with me. He wouldn't say anything… he didn't need to. I didn't get to see him much so him… just being there was so soothing... In the morning, Dad was gone to work, but Mum would still be here, making sure I slept the whole night."

He said and he felt the futon dip suddenly. "You were lucky to have them." Then Raven's arms were around him, and he felt safe and warm, and then those fingers through his hair, tracing the lines on his face.

He turned and clutched at her, wanting to draw her into him to take away his pain. Raven pressed his lips to Robin's forehead.

She shushed and soothed and tried desperately to show him that he wasn't really alone, never had been. Raven knew he was strong but he was only human.

He could feel Raven's warm breath against his ear, shivered as her fingers traced invisible patterns on his back. He pressed his face into her shoulder as those soft, delicate fingers moved down the ridges of his spine.

He tentatively began copying her movements, slipping his fingers beneath her shirt as she had done. Robin heard her sigh softly, tuck her head into his neck and shoulder, moving down and folding into him.

He needed Raven, he knew that.

But did she need him too? He pulled his hand away briefly from her side and when she whimpered he knew.

Before he knew what he was doing, Robin's mouth was on Raven's, and again he felt the urge to bring her into himself, to draw out whatever it was that made her _her_ and keep it with him always.

He pulled her shirt over her head before kissing her gently. Robin suddenly realized fully that he could see her now, as he had never... Never...

His eyes flashed to hers, asking permission, she smiled back and let him settle over her. His mouth descended to her neck, first to nuzzle and give a few quick, tentative licks before instinct urged him to give her more.

She moved against him, fingers in his hair, gasping and rocking and he wanted all of her for himself and wanted her to want him the same way.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and again looked to her for permission. She nodded, fire dancing in her violet eyes, and he complied.

Her hands were all over him, every place she could touch, grasp, to bring them closer. Raven's legs fell open, hips moving of their own accord.

Robin sat up and looked at her a moment in dumbfounded disbelief, wondering how they had gotten to this place. With Starfire, he had been a different person but with Raven… he wanted to erased all the darkness from her life and be gentle.

Suddenly Raven was up and pulling his own pants off and he let himself moan as her hands pushed the material down his legs, the warm air of morning touching all of him.

They fell together, limbs wrapping around each other, soft and slow; he trying to erase all those years of darkness and Robin trying to prove that he was still whole, even if he were broken, he was whole.

She whined and arched and something stirred in his chest; something akin to pain but _different. _This had a solution, had an end and a beginning all wrapped in one.

He touched her where he most desired to be, where he could join with her, that precious space at the juncture of her thighs.

He hadn't expected her to feel like this. Warm and wet and like living velvet beneath and around his fingers. She was tight and pressing down on his hand, mewling like a kitten.

He inserted another finger and she hissed. He moved his hand forward and then back, watching her face. She leaned up and drew his head to hers, kissing him between the broken sobs his ministrations were causing.

Raven looked at him, whispered that she wanted him, asking if he wanted her. He laughed. They both laughed and when they were done laughing he kissed her again and pushed her further up on the mattress.

Her legs came up around his mid-section, drawing him forward. He leaned over her tummy and torso, bracing himself with one hand, the other stroking her quivering shoulders while he slowly slid just inside.

She sucked in her breath. He was more than the fingers had been. Robin moved slowly, brushing the backs of his knuckles against her cheeks, straining to keep himself under control.

All the energy he had left, ever last bit of fuel that he could find, he put into this. Finally, he was buried inside of her and nearly swept away by the flood of sensation and thoughts that bombarded his brain.

This was so incredibly different to his other experiences. Raven sighed, shifting underneath him, feeling him inside, deep and warm and alive.

He bent his head down to her shoulder, kissed the little dip at the base of her throat and thrust forward, shallow and slow. Lights exploded behind his eyes and he wondered why he had never taken the time for this before.

Robin looked up at her, saw her eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust. She smiled and touched his face before returning her arms to their place tight around his shoulders as they crashed together, like foam-capped waves, each pulled toward the other over and over.

The muscles in Robin's back slid beneath his skin, shining with sheen of sweat, as he brought himself into her, brought her into him. Her body curled toward his, strong legs bringing him closer, deeper into her.

Noise slipped from their lips, incoherent and perfect. They clung to each other, trying to stay above the water, trying to keep from drowning and then both let go, crying loud enough to scare the crows from the window ledge outside the bedroom window in a flurry of black feathers.

They were both shaking, eyes wide like startled deer. Robin brushed the damp hair away from Raven's eyes; looking down with his handsome blue ones.

She looked up at him and saw he had an odd glint in his beautiful eyes. "What?" Raven asked, slightly nervous.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about us." Raven sat up slightly, Robin's arm still draped over her flat, softly toned abdomen.

"What about us?"

"About what happened to us. And how blind I was before. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I think I-." Raven pressed a finger to his lips and he kissed it gently, grateful to all that finger alone had given him.

"Don't say it. But I… I think I do to."

A few moments passed, both enjoying the sounds of the city waking up around them, possibly _because _of them.

Robin said and stayed joined with her, her legs still wrapped around him. He yawned and played with her hair, pulling the tangles out as his eyes drifted shut. She palmed over his chest, her breathing becoming even and slow.


	2. I Love You

Ok, so here it is people. Part to of what was to be a oneshot... I wouldn't say I'm praticularly proud of this peice coz I've been busy and I rushed it a little. Probably will edit it in the near future but if I to make any effort, I'm using it to kick the person that invented TESTS! Anyhow... enjoy Starfire's incredibly shireks.

* * *

Robin gazed at Raven's bare shoulder, his heart thudding, eyes wide. Though he and Star had spoke about it, he never expected it to be this frightening, this huge and evil...

Star had told him that often when Raven fell asleep, she gave off a huge powerful but evil aura. The Teen Titans leader knew that Raven was no evil and tried incredibly hard to keep these powers under control but she was only human and sometimes her emotions got the better of her.

Raven twitched slightly in her sleep and Robin threw himself out of the bed. Maybe he had made a mistake, he thought, taking a flattering step back. Or maybe he was being unfair, he wondered as he changed quietly. Raven tried so hard to keep her team mates out of danger and she had there for Robin when Starfire left.

But it was hard to see those things when all he could feel at that time was fear. How absurd. His supposed lover struck a fear in him that he had never felt when facing death.

What was he going to do?! His stomach churned just looking at Raven even though he could not feel that intense fear.

He did this every night for the past eight months. He woke in the extremely early, change and then pace, wondering if he had made the right decisions. What if fate had broken him and Star apart and brought him and Raven together. Yet fate had condemned Raven to the darkness she lived in and she still managed to escape her destiny.

Suddenly, he felt eyes on him and turned to the glass sliding doors in his room. He almost screamed as he saw Starfire hovering outside, her bag over her shoulders. Robin slid open the door and shut it behind him, walking over to gaze up at the beautiful girl.

"Star, what are you-?"

"I... I changed my mind. I... I love you, Robin." He was dumbfounded. He turned to look through the glass at Raven when he heard Star land behind him and wrap her arms tightly, almost too tight, around her waist and shoulders.

"Please Robin. I _need _you." Robin still stared at Raven's sleeping form. It would be easy to say yes and fall back into the routine he and Starfire had but with Raven... everything was new and exciting. And she did more for him than she had for herself.

"I-."

Raven suddenly appeared behind Robin, fully dressed. "What's going on?" She asked calmly.

"She... _she_ was _here_? In _your_... Oh my god, you _slut_!" Star screamed, storming over to Raven and slapping her hard. The dark teen did not seem too fazed but it. She turned her head back to stare in Starfire's hard green eyes, her cheek bright red. Suddenly, tears welled in her eyes.

"Star-!"

"She's been after you from the very beginning. She was always trying to steal you away from me!" The hysterical woman shrieked.

"I knew you would always love her... you could never truly let go..." Raven said, not to Star, but to Robin.

"What have I done?" Robin snapped at her, stamping his foot, balling his hands into fists.

"You..." Raven shook her head, wiping a few stray tears away.

"Raven, I-."

"_Everyone_ doubts me. My abilities, my compassion... my darkness. But _you_... I _trusted_ you! And you to just... doubt my in an instant when _she_ turned up! I thought you were the only one who was shallow around here!"

There was a knock on the door. Raven flew over to it, cloak flying. She opened it and storm out, past Beastboy and Cyborg.

Robin swallowed and looked from Star, to Beastboy and then Cyborg.

* * *

Raven stood on the roof, tears flooding her eyes. Although she had always felt that Robin loved Starfire, for him to doubt her like that... More tears leaded from her large eyes.

"My dead, what's wrong?" Asked a man. The dark teen wiped around and stared at Slade.

"What are you-?"

"Same as you, come to watch the sunset." Slade said walking toward her. Raven backed away when her foot hit nothingness and she began to fall. As her emotions were running high, Raven could not stop herself from falling. For an instant, she saw Slade watching her dispassionately. He was going to let her fall.

She screamed, reaching out as she fell. Suddenly, a cold hand clapped around her forearm as she fell. Slade helped Raven clamber back up onto roof.

"Why did _you_ save... _me_?"

"One outcast to another, right?"

_Outcast?_

"Yea... I guess so..."


	3. Destorying You would be my Pleasure

ARGH! Finished the Six mile run for Sports Relief. I swear, to which ever God listens to me, I am NEVER doing it again! I collapced at the end xD. But I raised... £50 for charity! Go me. And we sea cadets, after picking up people's litter, what did we get? Um... well, I got splashed by a car. Never Again! I swear, I'd rather go sailing in Orkney, than do that again. You'll never believe how many bottles we picked up! None of which were mine ¬¬ I think I must have got through six bottles. One for each mile! The only two Cadets from Sea Cadets who did that were me and Smokey Joe!Everyone else did the litter

As you can probably tell, I'm in abad mood. My feet hurt, my throat hurts, my ears hurt, my back hurts and for some odd reason my eyes hurt... Anyway, randomness aside, this story cheers me up though! I hope you enjoy it.

Thnkx 2 EssencePrincess this one has one song lyric in it... kinda cheesy but personally, i love cheesy!

Footsteps echoed along a stone passage. Shadows moved past a candle, sending the flame dancing. An empty glass jar was knocked over, rolling into the darkness with an ominous rumble.

The figures stopped, watching the jar before turning into another passage and walking down it, metal boots reverberating off the stone walls. One was dwarfed by the others exceptional height.

This smaller one was more edgy than her companion. Hands clenched and unclenched nervously, the footsteps quickening then slowing. "Calm down." Said the smooth, almost musical voice of the tall man beside Terra. The blonde sighed heavily before looking up at Slade.

"I have reasons to be nervous. From what you've told... she's become pretty strong." She said nervously. "She might tare of my head or something." Slade chuckled darkly.

"She is dark, but the darkness is often misunderstood." Terra shivered, hugging her thin arms. The pair stopped outside a large doorframe, gazing inside.

A figure sat at the wall, hood up, head down. There were great waves of darkness ebbing from her, strong enough to spike fear into Slade. Terra was trembling uncontrollably, blonde streaks falling over her large eyes.

Raven's outfit had changed little. Her clothes were the same but the cloak was black and bandages ran down her legs, stopping just above her knees. She wore black leather loves with a ruby red jewel on the back.

The dark teen had come to detest almost everyone, even herself. She was filled with such hate and loathing, it fuelled her powers hugely. Slade was delighted, seeing her only as a weapon. Terra was terrified of Raven, steering clear of her while in their base. But the blonde's terror only added to the pit of hatred in Raven's chest.

It had been almost two years since she had seen Raven had seen the other titans and she did not want to again for a long time. Slade had told her over and over that her sadness came from them until, eventually, Raven came to believe that and it was another thing to add to her swirling darkness.

"Raven." The girl stood up. Her body was still lean, agile and slender. "We want you to _destroy _the Teen Titans." There was a sort, cold pause.

"My pleasure..."

Robin lay on his bed, arms behind his head. Starfire lay on his chest, tracing patterns in his shirt, half asleep. Robin stored her long hair absently, gazing out the window. "Do you love me?" Star suddenly asked. The response was the same as ever.

"Yes," Robin sighed, turning to Star and smiling. She smiled back before laying her head back on his chest. Suddenly, the tower trembled and they swayed violently. Star and Robin leapt up and ran to the balcony.

Below, the tower base was crumbling, glass littering the cliff side. As they watched, small bullet like rocks shot through Robin's window. Star and Robin covered their heads as the glass shattered.

Terra giggled mischievously, making the rock beneath her feet do a summersault. As she straightened up, her hair a coat of shining blonde, black fire rose from the water. A cloaked figure emerged from the flames, gazing at the tower with glowing white eyes.

"Raven?" Robin whispered. Starfire let out an indigent shriek

"I always knew she'd betray us!" Terra dropped down off her rock and pressed her fingers to the ground. A slab of stone rose up in front of Raven, who drew back her fist and slammed it into the stone. It crashed into the side of the tower which lurched again.

From above them, Beastboy leapt down, large leathery fingers spread. Robin leapt out, landing gently on his back as they soared down toward the two girls below. Starfire grabbed Cybrog's arm and pulled him downward.

"I'll leave these maggots to you, ok Terra?" Raven began to walk around the tower, unseen by the Titans.

"Whatever," Terra said, pulling on her goggles.

Raven shifted through the files, two already out of the desk behind her. She felt a presence down the hall long before she heard the door open behind her. "Raven!"

The pit of anger in her chest swirled at the sound of BeastBoy's voice. "Raven, what are you doing in her?" The green teenager reached for one of the files but they rose into the air and into Raven's arms.

"Where have you been all these-?"

"If you do not leave me alone, I swear to Trigon, I will kill you." She said calmly.

"Raven, I-."

"I said-."

"Yea I heard you. But I..." Raven turned to BeastBoy, who was smiling. "I care about you so much."

"No you don't," Raven said, opening the last file and running her finger down her name and photo.

"Yea, I do. I'd walk through hell for you!" Raven clenched her fist and her file burst into black flames. She waited till all the information about her dark past burned away before walking towards the door.

"I'd do anything for you!"She looked up at him and her features softened for a moment, but then she gave a short cynical laugh and crossed her arms.

BeastBoy reached out to hold her arm and her eyes closed as his thumb softly stroked up and down her shoulder. She took a deep breath. "Coming here was a mistake." she said quietly without opening her eyes.

She expected to feel his hand drop away but instead it tightened, and she opened her eyes to meet his piercing stare.

"No... It wasn't. I've... I really miss you. And I know you do too-."

Her expression hardened and she gently pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Let's just forget it, ok?"

His eyes narrowed angrily. "Why do you have to be so fucking _difficult_, hmm? I wish you would just tell me what the hell's bothering you."

She glared. "I told you to drop it. There's nothing wrong-."

"Stop fucking lying to me! Or maybe it's _yourself_ you're lying to, hmm?" he snapped.

"I'm done talking about this," she said angrily, and walked away into the room.


	4. I Picture You In Sun

Ok people, coz I'm stuck for ideas, this is Robins dream thing when Raven left. Song fic. I will do Raven if I find a decent song. If you have any suggestions, please tell me!

I don't know what colour Robin's eye really are but I've heard they're blue so I'll say that for now. Correct me if I'm wrong.

P.S. I'm going away the morn for a week WOOP WOOP! So this was kinda rushed for a last enstallment before I go...

Anyhow, enjoy...

XxX

Robin lay curled up on his bed, eyes closed behind the mask, tears leaking from them silently. He vaguely heard Star banging on his locked door, calling on her boyfriend, voice broken with concern. Robin soon fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.

_I picture you in the sun_

Behind his eyes lids, he saw Raven, her long waist length hair dancing in a gentle breeze. The sky was a periwinkle blue, streaked with pink and gold, the sun right behind Raven. Her pale skin was outlined in black, making her stand out from the warm orange.

She smiled at Robin, shaking her hips in her dark costume. She giggled in a very Starfire-like way, putting her hand over her mouth, eyes closing happily.

_Wondering what went wrong_

The happiness was suddenly sapped from the moment, thunder clouds breaking the beautiful sky, showering Raven in water, her eyes losing their sparkle, becoming angry hard purple diamonds. A figure appeared behind her steeling her happiness and locking it away in her mind, forbidding her from behind happy.

_And falling down on your knees_

She fell to her knees, clutching her arms, head bowed, allowing her hair to hide her face. Tears began to fall from her hidden eyes, her shoulders hitching.

_Asking for sympathy_

The sleeves of her costume suddenly ripped, red signs burned painfully into her pale skin. She screamed for help, looking up at Robin. One eye was red, angry, hard, the other soft, desperate.

_And being caught in between all you wish for and all you see_

The tears on Raven's face were suddenly burned away, her flesh pealing back and floating into the air, the skin behind them blackened.

_And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in_

Robin could actually see the anger floating around Raven, her fists clenching, nails piercing her palms and blood dripping down onto the ground. Suddenly, the birthmarks on Raven's skin spiralled into the air and her blackened body fell to the ground before being blown away like ash. Robin took a faltering step back.

_May God's love be with you always _

The ash circled Robin's body. He could see words whipping past him sharply.

_May God's love be with you_

He could hear Raven's diamond hard eyes before the ash blew away into the red sky, disappearing behind a black cloud.

Robin awoke with a start. He sat up and wiped the sweat mingled with tears from his brow. He lay on his back, staring at the dark ceiling. "Robin? Sweetie, let me in!" Star called, her voice horse. Robin simply ignored him.

_I know I would apologise if I could see your eyes 'cause you showed me myself_

As Robin had struggled to find his own feet, he didn't realise he took Raven's out from beneath her. The sturdy foundations she had spent years of hardship to build, he had taken them down in a single night.

_You know I became someone else but I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need_

Although Robin had been everything Raven wished for, a hero, strong, handsome, he could not give her what she really needed.

_I picture you fast asleep_

As Robin had watched Raven sleep, all that she had done for him had been replaced with one thought. Evil. The evilness concealed behind her violet eyes.

_A night mare comes_

As Trigon entered her mind to torment her as he did almost all nights, Robin had been selfish, considering only himself.

_You can't stay awake_

Raven had tried so hard for him and he couldn't believe in her for a mere second...

_May God's love be with you always _

Though he knew Slade filled Raven's head with lies, making her hate him and all the other titans, making her try to kill them on several occasions, Robin still hoped she was well...

'_Cause if I find _

Robin had tried to find her, as desperately as BeastBoy had with Terra. But his attempt made the same sticky end. Raven had attacked Robin, heartlessly before disappearing into the night, over two years ago.

_If I find my way how much will I find?_

On his way, Robin had discovering things he'd rather never know about his dark team mate.

_If I find my way how much will I find?_

She had killed several innocent people, destroyed buildings and helped Slade destroy Titans West tower.

_If I find my way how much will I find?_

Star had got it into her head that Raven did these things out of pure spite but Robin knew that Raven was hurting inside. And that she didn't really want to do these things but if she didn't... she'd fade into the background, lost in her own mind.

_You_

Robin wanted to help her find her way out of her mind, help her become the happy –happy on her standards- Raven she had been before.

_I'll find you_

He had braved thick and thin like a heroic knight on a noble steed. He did not care for himself, allowing himself to go on until the point of collapse.

_You_

_Oh I don't know anymore what it's for_

Why? Why had he started this war within himself and between the Titans and Raven? Robin was clouded by his sadness of losing her and his rage for Slade. Not only had the man attacked him, he now took the most important thing of Robin's away. But people were dying in the war he had started...

_I'm not even sure if there is anyone who is in the sun will you help me to understand? _

But whoever said relationships were easy? Anything worth having in this world does not come easily. That was why Robin strived so hard for Raven.

'_Cause I've been caught in between all I wish for and all I need_

He wanted Raven... He needed Raven.

_Oh maybe you're not even sure what it's for anymore than me_

Did she want him? Did she need him? Robin stood up and began to pace.

_May God's love be with you always _

Whether or not, his love drove him on to find her.

_May God's love be with you _

He wanted her to know he loved her... that BeastBoy loved her... that God loved her.

'_Cause if I find if I find my way how much will I find?_

He wanted her to know that, despite the darkness within her, he loved her. So much it left a physical pain in his chest.

_You_

Even without him, he wanted her to be happy so he tried to bring her home from Slade.

_I'll find you_

Raven did not realise it but Slade was the reason she was unhappy. He had her doubts real.

_You_

He was torturing her within her own mind. Robin punched the wall, the plaster crumbling away, pulling away a few posters. "Robin?"


	5. My Immortal

HI! I'm back people. Sorry this took so long to upload but do you know how long it takes to write these lyrics?! I'm going mad, don't worry. Uh, this is sort of the time when Raven and Slade attacked the Titans so it's... leading up to that. Soz if it doesn't make sense.

Anyhow this is Raven POV song bitty... It's Evanescence- My Immortal suggested by RavenRobinGirl. Thank you!

XxX

_I'm so tired of being here_

Raven leaned against the wall, her hood up, arms folded, one leg up on the cold stone behind her. Her eyes were closed, hidden by long locks of her purple hair.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Her heart was thudding a violent tattoo against her chest, making her shake uncontrollably. She clenched her fists, her teeth gritted as she heard footsteps approaching her. She had not felt this fear this she was a child, hiding in the corners of her mind, away from her father.

_And if you have to leave_

"We're leaving." Terra said, walking past Raven as fast as she could. The darker of the two pushed away from the wall and followed, smirking evilly at the fear she could sense spiking inside the blonde. Her fists were still clenched but watching Terra's fear eased her own.

_I wish that you would just leave_

"Get lost Raven!" Terra snapped without turning around. Raven let out a harsh laugh that made Terra shiver.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

Raven suddenly clutched at her hair, her head bounding like her brain was beating itself on the inside of her skull. She fell to her knees, gasping in pain. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cold stone floor.

_And it won't leave me alone_

Terra whipped around and stared at her, taking a few faltering steps back. Robin flashed through Raven's mind, making her scream in sadness and pain.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Raven's arms burned, her head bounded and a new burning pain stabbed at her heart.

_This pain is just too real_

A black tear slid down Raven's cheek but she wiped it away as the pain resided to a gentle throb in the back of her mind.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It had been two years and this pain was still here! Raven slammed her fist into the ground which shattered. Terra screamed and leapt into the air, staring as her dark teammate slowly stood up.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Raven pushed past Terra, fist clenched, digging into her palms. Another black tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes flashing red. Yet again, Raven slammed her fist into the wall which crumbled.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Robin had clutched at Raven, asking for her help, making her trust him only to throw her away as soon as Starfire changed her mind.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

Why had Raven stood by his side and let him thrown her down to the ground so many times?

_But you still have_

He had taken a piece of her to heal himself and then shattered her into so many pieces.

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

He had amazed her in so many ways.

_By your resonating life_

His strong figure, kind heart, mysterious past.

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

Unable to move on, Raven was stuck in this life of anger and hatred. She desperately wanted to get away but, bound by Robin's selfish choice, she could not.

_Your face it haunts_

Robin's face, the strong yawn, mysterious mask, graceful smile. Raven shivered, pulling her bruised fist from the wall.

_My once pleasant dreams_

She had slept so well for many weeks... Slade suddenly appeared in front of her. Even though he wore that idiotic mask, Raven knew he was angry.

_Your voice it chased away_

Raven took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself as she walked toward Slade.

_All the sanity in me_

What had driven her to Robin? Desperation? No... She needed him. She _had _needed him. She needed no one now. She stood alone, despite working with Slade and Terra.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

Someone had once told her... that to forget and move on are two different things. But now, the line between them seemed blurred.

_But though you're still with me_

Unable to forget Robin had made her into a bitter, loathing person which lead to her being unable to move on with her life.

_I've been alone all along_

Robin had no compassion for her, no love. All he had ever wanted was Starfire... no one loved Raven. She loved no one. She was alone from the very beginning.


	6. Every Shattered Piece

Ok, here it is. The not-so-long awaited sixth part. I know it's short but I had a major hair problem and history exams so I was a shivering wreck while I wrote this so please... just enjoy the anger that's gone into this xD

XxX

_It's funny how when someone breaks your heart, you can still love them with each shattered piece._

As Raven left the room, she looked at the files in her arm.

"Rae, please wait!" Beastboy called, running after her. Raven kept walking calmly until the green teenager grabbed her arm.

"Please, Raven."

"I will repeat myself. Iwill_ kill _you if you continue to bother me." Raven said, unnervingly calm. Beastboy let his arm fall to his side, watching her go.

"I'm prepared to take that risk... for you." Raven whipped around, her hair flying, violet eyes narrowed.

"Why do you strife so hard to stop me?"

"I will repeat myself." Beastboy said in the same calm tone Raven had used with him. "Just for you."

He walked forward to stand right in front of Raven. He was taller than her now; his body more developed and muscled, his hair long, flopping over his eyes.

Raven looked away, an unfamiliar feeling entering the swirling in her chest.

The thoughts swirling in her head suddenly made her vision fuzzy. Wiping at her eyes, Raven felt something wet. Glancing at her fingers, she noticed they were covered in a clear liquid. The sensation of something moving down her cheeks made her hands move again. Was she _crying_? Yes, she was. It had been so long since she'd cried that it was unfamiliar to her.

"Raven, please."

"I will not go back on my word. I will kill you, Beastboy, so stay away from me!" Raven snapped. The lights burst around them, plunging them into darkness. Beastboy heard feet running and stumbled through the darkness after them.

"Raven, wait!" As she pushed open the doors, Beastboy shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness.

Raven kept running until she reached Terra. "I have the files. We're leaving."

"But I was just starting to enjoy myself!" Terra whined. Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at the titans. Her heart skipped a beat.

Robin was staring at her, blood trickling down his forehead. Starfire, looking from him to Raven, ran over and hugged Robin protectively, almost like she was marking her territory. Raven felt sick to her stomach.

"Terra. We're leaving." Terra let out a shriek of annoyance and slammed her hands down. A sharp jagged rock reared into the air and jabbed at Raven. The dark teen leapt calmly into the air, doing a summersault and landing gracefully a few meters behind Terra. The blonde shrieked and another rock lifted itself into the air to protect her.

Raven shot Terra menacing look and the blonde back away. Raven turned to the Titans and smirked.

She pulled off one glove, exposing the pale flesh to the weak sunlight. She lifted that hand into the air, unclenching the fist.

"Raven!" Terra screamed. Raven did not listen and continued to lift the hand. "Please don't, Raven!" The blonde cowered backward and clapped her hands over her ears.

There was an explosion of black smoke and a hand wrapped tightly around Raven's thin wrist. Slade glared down at his young apprentice for a long moment before turning to Terra.

"Why did you not stop her?!"

"She wouldn't listen to me!" Terra snapped, pointing accusingly at Raven. Slade turned back to the dark teen.

"No here."

"Why not? After all, you were the one who said I needed to practise it." She said, trying to wrench her arm out of Slade's grip.

"Not here!" There was another explosion that covered Terra, Raven and Slade in the thick black smoke. When it cleared, they saw the three of them were gone.


	7. Your Scream

Here is the seventh bitty. I've been (forced to) listening to some David Grey so I've cheered up! Hope u guys like it!

XxX

"You unsavoury little runt!" Raven yelled, pushing Slade away as they landed on the cold stone floor of the base. Terra landed lightly beside Slade, glaring reproachfully at Raven. She threw back the cloak and reached for a small metal cane that was strapped to her toned leg. She drew it out and held it above her head. Slade backed away, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" She extended the pole and slammed the end into the ground. Strange bolts of violent purple lighting struck the floor near Slade, leaning the stone singed.

"Terra." Slade said calmly. The blonde pulled a black leather glove with a metal plate across the back onto her small hand and ran forward. Raven stepped aside easily and put out her foot. Terra tripped and rolled across the floor. She lay for a moment before leaping up and running forward.

Raven rolled her eyes and ducked the punch Terra sent at her. She slammed her shoulder into Terra's stomach and rolled her over her own back. She threw Terra from her back and grabbed the metal bar which had fallen from her hands.

Terra struggled to her feet and ran forward, grinding to a halt. The tip of the metal bar was right up against her neck. She could feel the warm of Raven's powers radiating from the metal.

"Enough!" Slade yelled suddenly. Terra leapt backward and wrenched the glove off her hand.

"I'm going out..." Raven said, walked to the door way. Slade and Terra flinched away from her as she cast them both deathly glares.

XxX

Raven stood on the bay, the waves lapping below her. Fog washed over the city, hiding most of the tower from view. Sea spray mixed with mist blew against her pale skin, making her shiver. The tears on her face were cold against the chilly wind.

Raven backed away from the tower with wide, tear filled eyes. She clutched the shuriken in her hands tightly as she walked.

Raven gasped suddenly as she felt the sharp tip of a blade against the back of her neck. She froze as a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She could feel her heartbeat thumping away. She tried to turn toward the person behind her but she felt the sharp tip of the shuriken against her throat again.

The hand on her shoulder slid down her arm to her hand. It took the shuriken from her grasp to toss it away. The hand moved to her waist and slid across towards the holster on her leg, toward the metal bar.

Raven whipped around, drawing the bar as she did so. Blood flew from her neck but she did not care. She backed away from the figure and extended the bar to its full length. Red X cocked his head at her.

"You really have made a mess of things, you know. You probably would've been better off with Slade..." Raven awoke from her little reverie and lifted the metal bar to Red X's face.

"Why, because there are so many sicko's on the streets?" She asked with more confidence than she felt. She hadn't been this scared in years...

"Robin worries terribly about you." Red X said, turning away.

"Why should I care?"

"I didn't say you should... Catch you later, Rae Rae." He waved at Raven before retreating into the darkness. She walked him go, looked back at the tower and then followed him into the dark shadows.

XxX

Robin lay on the couch in the main room, flicking threw the channels as he normally did. He yawned and stood up. He walked over to the window and stared out at the thick fog pressing itself against the window.

A scream rang out from far away in the city...


	8. The Matter of Betrayal

!! I AM MAKING AN OFFICAL APOLOGY!! I owe you an explanation to why my chapters way seem... unsatisfactory and short. Well my teachers have decided to pile on the work now we're in third year. Just an hour of English, half an hour of German, another half hour for history... and the list goes on. So, it is now... 11.31 so I will work my ass off for you guys because I love you all! X (I lie)

XxX

A scream rang out from far away in the city... Raven? But it was so far away, Robin could not tell whether it was male or female.

Robin frowned, gazing out into the suppressing and unhelpful fog. A suddenly yelp brought him back to his senses. With a sharp gasp, he whipped around to see Beast boy sprawled across the floor.

"How long have you been there?" Robin asked calmly, walking past the green teen. Beast boy stared up at him in disbelief before leaping to his feet.

"What...? Didn't you hear that!?"

"Yea..." Robin said, turning to the large TV.

"Do you think it might be... Raven?"

"She can take care of herself, right?" Beast boy slammed his hands down on the table and glared at the back of Robin's glossy head.

"I think, after all she's been through, it would be half decent of you to forgive her!"

"Forgive her? Would it not be more fitting for her to forgive me?" Beast boy clenched his fists.

"Raven supported you all these years! Why couldn't you do the same for her?" Robin's pale blue eyes widened behind his mask. He stood up and marched toward Beast boy. He lifted a fist but froze.

Lush green eyes met cold icy blues as the two teens stared at each other. Robin let out a groan of frustration before slamming the kitchen stools against the counters. Beast boy leapt up, high, onto the counter, fists raised.

Robin glowered at him before marching out. Just as he reached the sliding doors, Beast boy's voice reached him. "Is it because you had Star?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so just shut-!"

"I've been watching you for the past six years, Rob. I do have some idea." Robin turned to look at Beast boy, who was staring at the wall just above Robin's head. "I often wondered if you really loved her. Or if you really missed Star." He met Robin's steely glare before turning to the TV.

XxX

"You set me up?" Red X glared at Raven, who was leaning against a stone wall, averting her eyes from Red X. A cold metal bar had been twisted around his hands, which were forced behind his back.

Terra was perched jauntily on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs and grinning at Red X. "I've heard about you. But now one every said you were this sexy..." Under the mask, Red X glared and attempted to run forward but, as he met Raven's steely glare, he subsided and merely glared at the blonde.

"Slade will be here soon. I'm assuming I can leave you here alone." Raven said coldly to Terra. The blonde flinched visibly before stamping her foot and glaring.

"You don't need to treat me like a baby!" Raven suddenly disappeared in a flurry of black and reappeared in front of Terra. She leaned forward, her eyes purple against black.

"Please don't!" Terra screamed, throwing her hands over her face. Rave grinned and stood straight.

"Do you really think I'd waste my power on a snivelling little thing like you?"

"Shut up!" Terra snapped, stamping her foot. Raven stared at her before turning away. She walked to the edge of the roof and, without a backwards glance, she leapt off the roof, her cloak flapping behind her.

XxX

A/N; Muhahaha! You all though it was Raven who screamed... well so did I until my brother said... stuff. Anyway, I know it's short but its 12.30 and tomorrow I have; History, Drama, Maths, Modern Studies, Art and English so I'll be pooped ( as my art teacher puts it) if I don't go to bed now. Sorry!


	9. Sum Say

Because it's taking me so long to write up the next chapter, I thought I'd throw in another song fic. Um... It's sort of Raven's point of view in the time between 8 and 10. I hope you like it. The song is some say but sum 41.

XxX

_**Some say we're never meant to grow up, I'm sure they never knew enough. **_

Raven stared at herself in the mirror. She had grown so much in the past two years but, under the hard eyes and stern face, she could still see that weak little girl who always needed saving. She clenched her fist, the leather gloves creaking.

_**I know the pressures won't go away, it's too late. **_

She had stayed around people far too long. She had stayed with the Titans too long and had become attached to them... then she had stayed too long with Slade, longing for the rage she felt towards him.

_**Find out the difference somehow. It's too late to even have faith.**_

Raven had had faith once before, a long, long time ago. Who needed faith. She had taken her life into her own hands and it had worked better than hoping for what she wanted.

_**Don't think that things will ever change. You must be dreaming.**_

Dreams of being happy... Happiness. What was it? Waking up in the morning without the undying rage in your stomach? Or just being able to smile and actually mean it?

_**Think before you make up your mind. You don't seem to realise, I can do this on my own.**_

Raven didn't need other people. Other people only made things worse. Complicating what was fundamentally easy.

_**And if you fall I'll take it all. It's so easy after all...**_

She didn't want people to take responsibility for her own mess-ups.

_**Believe me 'cause now's the time to try. Don't wait; the chance will pass you by.**_

Chances to be strong had flitted past Raven so many times. She had just grabbed one and now... now she was here, in a never ending circle of hate.

_**Time's up to figure it out. You can't say, it's too late. **_

By the time she had realised that Slade was not good for her, it was too late. She had reached the end of hate. A place you can't return from. It was something her father had taught her.

__

_**Seems like everything we knew turned out were never even true. **_

Everyone, _everyone_ Raven knew, had lied to her at some point in her life.

_**Don't trust, things will never change.**_

She had been foolish to think that things would change.

_**You must be dreaming, (dreaming)**_

Dreams of a life outside of hate... how foolish. Raven shook her head, rubbing her forehead.

_**Think before you make up your mind. You don't seem to realise, I can do this on my own.**_

She just wanted to be left alone but even Slade wouldn't allow it. Training everyday... mingling with other criminals. The thought made Raven sick.

_**And if you fall I'll take it all. It's so easy after all...**_

She was just another low life criminal that the world needed 'disposed off'.

_**Some say we're better off without knowing what life is all about.**_

Raven slammed her fist hard into the mirror. It shattered and fell to the ground.

_**I'm sure they'll never realise the way.**_

"That's seven years back luck." Said a voice behind Raven. She didn't turn around.

_**It's too late.**_

It was too late to turn back to her life that she had been happy in...

_**Somehow it's different every day.**_

The feelings of hate changed every day. At first, it had made her want to cry. Then punch the crap out of everything and everyone within range of her. When they were gone, she resorted to punching herself.

_**In some ways, never fades away.**_

Raven knew that the feeling of undying hate would never leave her.

_**Seems like it's never gonna change. I must be dreaming (dreaming, dreaming)**_

When she had first come to Slade, she had dreamt that things would change. Now, older and wiser, she knew that was nothing but a child's idiotic dream.

_**Think before you make up your mind. You don't seem to realise, I can do this on my own.**_

She wanted... nothing to do with the Titans or Slade. But today, she was going to mingle with more people that she had ever done before.

_**Think before you make up your mind. You don't seem to realise, I can do this on my own.**_

She wanted to be left ALONE!!

_**And if you fall I'll take it all. It's so easy after all.**_

Raven had killed before... It had been easy. She had watched the life disappearing from the face of evil and innocent.

_**Believe me, it's all right. It's so easy after all. Believe me, it's all right. It's so easy after all...**_

But to kill the Titans... would it still be so easy?


	10. A Different Kind of Betrayal

Raven landed lightly on the concrete and looked around. A startled tramp stared up at her before trying to grab her ankle but she was already walking away.

Raven emerged onto a deserted high street. Something cold touched her cheek. She looked up and saw... Snow? At that moment, she began to shiver.

Walking up to a posh looking fashion store, Raven walked through the glass and looked around the darkened room. She ripped off her cloak and threw it into a corner. After pulling on skinny black jeans, a black coat and leather gloves, she walked out of the store and made her way towards Titans Tower.

XxX

Wrapped in a thick green blanket, Beastboy sat crossed legged on the counter, nursing a cup of herbal tea in his hands. Starfire sat on the sofa, hugging her slender body tightly. She sniffed suddenly and turned to Beastboy. She stared at the cup of herbal tea in his hands.

"That's Raven's..." She said absently.

"So? It's not like she's gonna use it any time soon is it?" Beastboy snapped, taking a defiant swig. "Where is Cyborg?" Starfire asked suddenly. Beastboy shrugged indifferently.

XxX

The doors burst open and a cold wind rushed in. Cyborg, dressed in a thick coat and an even thicker scarf, whipped around to stare at the dark figure that walked through the open doors.

The figure, a woman dressed in all black so only her incredibly pale face could be seen, pulled off one of her leather gloves. As she approached Cyborg, she lifted a hand.

"Raven?" The woman brushed the hand over his shoulder and two pale fingers reached up to touch the dark skin on Cyborg's face, aside from the machinery that made up the rest of his face.

"Rae-?" One pale blue eye rolled backward and Cyborg hit the ground with a deafening crunch.

Raven crouched down beside the massive teenager and ran her pale fingers up his chest and across his cheek. "I'm sorry..." She said under her breath before standing up and pulling on her glove again.

As she walked away, a strong hand closed over her thin ankle. She whipped around, her dark hair flying. "Cy-?!"

"If you are sorry... then why do these sorts of things?"

"What?"

"Rae..." Cyborg pushed himself onto his knees. Raven fell to her knees beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You realise this is the first time we've spoken in two years?"

"Two years?" Cyborg reached up to clasp Raven's hands with both of his own.

"Why did you leave?"

"It's complicated..."

"Complicated? Fine. But what did you do to me?" Raven closed her eyes.

"Sorry..." She stood up but Cyborg still held her hands. "You have to let me go."

"Rae-."

"Please, just leave me be!"

"Raven!" Someone screamed. Raven stood up and turned. Cyborg collapsed against the floor, his breathing laboured and harsh.

XxX

In his room, Rob was staring at a picture of Raven. He wanted to tear it to shreds and stamp on them and burn them until Raven was nothing more than ash...

But another part of him wanted to keep the photo on his bedside cabinet. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash. Robin sprang up from his bed, grabbed his staff and ran down the stairs. He slammed hard into the wall before rounding the corner. He froze.

He saw Raven crouching over Cyborg. "Raven!" She gasped and stood up. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Robin screamed. Raven glared at him.

She reached into her pocket and with drew a very small pole. She swung it out so it elongated. It was a long thin cane that was as long as Raven's body but on the end was an eerie, sharp axe like blade. Raven twirled it in her hand, grinning at the look of fear and amazement on Robin's face.

She stopped twirling it and held it defiantly, the blade behind her. "A lot of things have changed in the past few years, Robin."

"Yea, I see that you have forgotten all of our training lessons. Leaving your body defenceless like that. Tut, tut, Raven."

"Oh the contrary, my skills have improved." Robin grabbed his own staff and ran forward. Raven grinned and lifted her cane. Metal clashed against metal. The sharp blade of Raven's staff was inches from Robin's eyes.

He pushed Raven away and glared at her. "If I could have saved you, I would have!" He suddenly yelled.

"Robin, I chose to be this way... Love is not me. Friendship and compassion are such meaningless things..."

"But we all loved you and you were happy," Raven rolled her eyes. "So clearly it meant something to you!

"How I missed these empty little speeches." Robin threw his staff away from him and spread his arms wide.

"Attack me now... as long as it gets all that anger out of your system, hit me!" Raven's hand tightened on her staff, the leather gloves creaking. "Come on Raven! Isn't this what your trained for all these years? Revenge on the people who put you into all that anger and hate..."

And in that moment when Raven's eyes widened, Robin knew she understood.

She stared at him, the hand holding her staff falling to her side. "Robin..." Suddenly, she felt a hand slam down on her shoulder. Another hand grabbed the staff in her hand.

"I told you not to use this yet!" Slade hissed in her ear. Raven stood there, hardly moving, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she whipped around and punched Slade hard in his face. He staggered backwards.

Raven lifted her staff and pointed the blade right against Slade's chin. "You wouldn't..." He muttered. She pushed the blade hard against him, glaring at him.

Suddenly, hot searing pain ripped through Raven's gut. She gasped loudly before looking down at her stomach. "RAVEN!"

She only just saw the tip of sharp, gnarled branch before it was wrenched out of her flesh. "You have no idea who long I've waited for this moment..." Terra breathed in Raven's ear.

Raven staggered backwards before reasserting her grip and whirling on Terra. The sharp axe on her blade cut deep into Terra's stomach. Without waiting to watch Terra fall to the ground, Raven turned on Slade.

She drove the blade deep, hard into Slade's chest. Blood splattered across her face but she didn't care. She turned to Robin, closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she took off into the snow, her feet pounding the frozen ground.

"RAVEN!"


End file.
